Loudspeakers may have nonlinearities in their performance that degrade the sound quality produced by the loudspeaker. When using a moving coil to produce sound, nonlinearities may be produced by voice coil inductance change with cone excursion, coil heating effects, Doppler distortion, suspension spring forces, and non-linear spring forces. Existing nonlinear correction schemes use a “physical model” based or a “low-complexity black box model” based corrector to decrease the nonlinear distortion produced by the loudspeaker.